mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew McFedries
| birth_place = Ames, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass =185 | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= Bettendorf, Iowa | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 8 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = 2 | mmasublosses = 4 | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Michael Andrew "Drew" McFedries (born July 27, 1978) is an American mixed martial artist who currently fights in the UFC. He is known for his aggressive style and knockout-punching power. He is also well known as what is referred to as a "gatekeeper" in the UFC, mostly because of his willingness to trade punches on the feet, while having limited ability should the fight hit the ground. This usually results in Drew either winning by KO/TKO, or losing by submission, in an almost predictable manner. Biography Drew is afflicted with Crohn's disease and has spoken in many interviews about his struggle with the disorder. It has not stopped him from competing in mixed martial arts, but he does believe it has a large effect on his athletic ability. Drew stated in an interview with FightLockdown that if he weren't doing MMA that he would like to finish his degree and possibly do music videos or movies. MMA record |- |style="text-align: center" colspan=10|'8 Wins' (5 T)KO's, 1 submissions, 1 decisions, 1 other), 6 Losses ' (2 T)KO's, 4 submissions, 0 decisions, 0 draws). |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |8–6 | Loss | Tomasz Drwal |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |UFC 103: Franklin vs. Belfort |2009-09-19 |2 |1:03 | Dallas, Texas, US |- |8–5 | Win | Xavier Foupa-Pokam |TKO (Strikes) |UFC 98: Evans vs. Machida |2009-05-23 |1 |0:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |7–5 | Loss | Thales Leites |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |UFC 90: Silva vs. Côté |2008-10-25 |1 |1:18 | Rosemont, Illinois, US |- |7–4 | Loss | Mike Massenzio |Submission (Kimura) |UFC Fight Night 15 |2008-09-17 |1 |1:28 | Omaha, Nebraska, US |- |7–3 | Win | Marvin Eastman |KO (Punches) |The Ultimate Fighter 7 Finale |2008-06-21 |1 |1:08 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |Won Knockout of the Night honors |- |6–3 | Loss | Patrick Cote |TKO (Punches) |UFC Fight Night 12 |2008-01-23 |1 |1:44 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |6–2 | Win | Jordan Radev |KO (Punch) |UFC Fight Night 10 |2007-06-12 |1 |0:33 | Hollywood, Florida, US |- |5–2 | Loss | Martin Kampmann |Technical Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |UFC 68: Uprising |2007-03-03 |1 |4:06 | Columbus, Ohio, US |Returns to 185 lbs |- |5–1 | Win | Alessio Sakara |TKO (Punches) |UFC 65: Bad Intentions |2006-11-18 |1 |4:07 | Sacramento, California, US |Fought at 205 lbs |- |4–1 | Win | Brian Monahan |KO |Extreme Challenge 71 |2006-10-07 |1 |N/A | Moline, Illinois, US |- |3–1 | Win | Steve Evan-Dau |Submission (Strikes) |Extreme Challenge 51 |2003-08-02 |2 |1:26 | St. Charles, US |- |2–1 | Win | Rafal Piszczek |TKO (Punches) |Shooto – Midwest Fighting |2003-05-21 |2 |2:37 | Hammond, Indiana, US |- |1–1 | Win | Claude Patrick |Decision |UCC 10 – Battle for the Belts 2002 |2002-06-15 |3 |5:00 | Hull, Quebec, Canada |- |0–1 | Loss | Nate Quarry |TKO |Extreme Challenge 43 |2001-09-08 |2 |3:03 | Orem, Utah, US Notes and references Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists ja:ドリュー・マクフェドリーズ